


Lordran and Beyond: King Vendrick & Queen Nashandra

by SirKai



Series: Lordran and Beyond [3]
Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls 2, Dark Souls II
Genre: F/M, Isolation, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vendrick, king of Drangleic, has failed to hinder the spread of the Undead curse throughout his kingdom. Self-exiled to the darkness of the Undead Crypt, Vendrick reminisces tragically about the love of his life.</p><p>This comic is part of the on-going Dark Souls comic project! The premise and script were proposed by myself, while the art and words are were done by Artsywindow!<br/>Artsy's Art Blog: http://artsywindow.tumblr.com/<br/>SirKai's Blog: http://sirkai.tumblr.com/</p><p>As the current writer and operator for this web comic, you can reach me via e-mail with any inquiries or feedback:<br/>formeinkuschelbar@gmail.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Click the "Entire Work" button at the top for the best viewing experience!

'


	2. Support the on-going Dark Souls comic!

If this comic has grabbed your attention, [please consider pitching in](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) to **support the creators** and keep the on-going Dark Souls comic moving forward!

The goal is to deliver high quality writing and comic design  **worth paying for** , and  ** _every_   dollar of funding goes directly to the artists! **This comic wouldn't have been possible without the outstanding and dedicated followers of the [Lordran and Beyond Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/lordranandbeyond) 

You can also read more comics from the **Lordran and Beyond Series[right here!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/241441)**


End file.
